


Password

by kaige68



Series: May 17 Highschool AU char meme [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, character meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Prompt given:Write us a tale where Arthur is fiddling with Chekov’s computer/desktop/laptop/phone- whatever thing they use that requires a password. Arthur bets Clint Barton that they can figure it out in five tries.  Except then....they key "it" in....





	Password

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts), [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



> Prompt is from 1_Million_Words [Rainy Days & Mondays](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2025550.html) by Thatwasjustadream that asphaltcowgrrl assigned characters to.

“HA! Chekov left his phone!” Barton crowed as he slid his tray over to the vacated space that the whiz-kid had left at their lunch table. “What do you suppose is on here? Hacked passwords for military launch codes? Cheats for Call of Duty? His diary?” He thumbed it on single-handedly while he shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth. “It’s locked.” He whined at Arthur through his lunch.

Arthur snagged the phone and put it down next to his own. “Probably his mother’s phone number and his class schedule.”

“That’s boring.”

“We can’t all be scintillatingly Barton-esque in our lives.” 

Clint enjoyed Arthur’s drole wit. “No, I suppose you can’t. Such is the life of the average man.”

“Dick.” Arthur replied and opened his milk. 

“Bet you can’t crack it in five tries.” Barton sat back and smirked with the challenge.

“Why would I want to? And why five?” Arthur was slightly piqued. Not that he cared what was on Chekov’s phone, but it was a challenge.

“Just to see what’s on it. Just to say you could do it.” Clink smiled. Salisbury steak showing in his teeth. “And because you’re too goody goody. You’ll give it back to him a-sap. I have the same phone. 6 bad tries locks you out for 2 hours. You don’t want him to know you tried, do you?”

Too many people knew exactly how to get Arthur’s goat. “What’s the bet?”

“You get in, I’ll take half of your geometry tutoring for a month. If you get in and he is boring, I’ll take the other half too.”

It was a good bet. Arthur didn’t mind tutoring. It was just that the first month was full of kids who should not have signed up for a class they were not mentally equipped to take. Tutoring students who were going to drop the class was a waste of time. And then there was the fact that Clint was so intrigued by the contents of Chekov’s phone… 

What if there was something in there...

With five tries Chekov would never know…

School had just started, they had just finished divvying up the geometry tutoring, a month without stupid people asking stupid questions that they wouldn’t retain the answers to…

Arthur picked up the phone and turned it on ignoring Barton’s chuckle.

“Put the phone on the table so I can count your tries.” Barton finished his water, wiped his face, and balled up his napkin.

A key pad had come up when the phone screen went on. “Okay, no swipe code.”

Arthur opened his own phone, pulled up his contacts and then put Chekov’s birth month and date into the password space on the whiz-kid’s phone.

“One.” Clint counted when the phone reset to the password screen.

Arthur typed in the last four digits of Chekov’s phone number.

“Two.”

He looked at his contact info again and entered the last four of Pavel’s social security number.

“Do I want to know how you got that?” Barton could read Arthur’s phone.

Arthur gave Clint an exasperated look.

“Do you have mine?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, scrolled through the notes he had on Chekov and tried his mother’s birthday as a password.

“Four. And you are creepy scary. I think I’m learning more from your phone than his.” Barton leaned forward.

Arthur turned off his own phone.

“These are too simple. If he has anything on here he knows enough to use an arbitrary number. Not something that specifically means anything to him.”

“Right.” Barton nodded. “Not something that a creeper who keeps dossiers on his friends would be able to guess quickly.”

It meant to Arthur that the password would be a mix of numbers and letters (as their corresponding numbers) that were randomized and trivial. They would not be guessed in Arthur’s one remaining guess. Which Arthur should have known just how pointless his attempts would be from the time the challenge had come out of Barton’s mouth.

Still, he hadn’t lost anything if he didn’t make the fifth try. No worse off than he had been a few minutes ago. 

He punched in his own birthday.

Up popped the date, time, and a background of a sunset Chekov had taken the year before in photography class. 

Arthur stared dumbfounded.

Clint picked up his tray and tossed over his shoulder. “Well, that’s certainly _scintillatingly Barton-esque._ Text me the two tutorees you want me to take.”

Arthur stared dumbfounded until the bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to play this out more in upcoming fic.


End file.
